tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble with Mud
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.10 |number=62 |sts_episode=A Dog's Life |released= * 26 November 1991 * 21 April 1992 * 16 June 1992 * 26 February 1993 * 18 October 1998 * 11 May 2008 |previous=Henry's Forest |next=No Joke for James}} The Trouble with Mud, also known as Trouble with Mud, is the tenth episode of the third series. It is based on the story Leaves from The Railway Series book, Gordon the Big Engine. Plot One morning, Thomas is being cleaned when a muddy Gordon arrives. Thomas tells Gordon to have a wash down, but Gordon does not care and leaves. A strong wind is blowing and Gordon's driver tells him to slow down, but that only makes Gordon more cross at being dirty and late. In the goods yard of the next station, Gordon sees a sign saying "All trains must wash down daily." James is just finishing with his wash down and Gordon's driver tells him it is his turn now, but Gordon angrily lets off steam and mud flies all over his driver, the workmen, and even James. Gordon's driver scolds him that he is a very naughty engine and now he has to wait until James gets another wash, but Gordon does not and leaves to pull the express. The Fat Controller is waiting for Gordon at Knapford and tells him that, because he is muddy, Henry will have to pull the train instead. Gordon is then ordered to get cleaned up at once. After Gordon finally receives a wash down, he shunts trucks for the rest of the day. As soon as James' turn to take the express comes, Gordon warns him about the hills being slippery and says that he may need help, but James denies this and leaves. Earlier, a storm swept across Gordon's Hill, blowing leaves onto the tracks. Though the storm is over, the hill is still slippery. When James sees the signal that the line is clear, he picks up speed as he tries to pull the train over the hill by himself like before. But halfway up, his wheels begin to slip and instead he rolls back down the hill. Gordon sees everything and decides to help James up the hill. Then, thanks to Gordon’s pushing from behind, James makes it to the top. That night, Thomas asks the Fat Controller if Gordon can pull coaches again. The Fat Controller says that Gordon may, as long as he understands the importance of having a good washdown. After he leaves, the other engines settle to sleep. Gordon states that "Dirty or clean, he's a famous machine," even though there is no one else left awake or around to hear him. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Troublesome Trucks * Percy * Mrs. Kyndley * One Little Boy Locations * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Knapford Yards * The Washdown * Sodor Shipping Company * Henry's Forest Trivia * Thomas' line "Please Sir, can Gordon pull coaches again now?" is taken from Paint Pots and Queens. * In the episode, the express coaches of James' train are red, but in a few promotional photos, they are green. * In the early UK narration, the music in some scenes are omitted: ** In the scene when Gordon lets off steam and blows mud onto James. ** When the narrator said "Gordon saw everything." ** The music at the end of the episode is omitted, though a second of it is slightly heard when the credits started. ** When Gordon says "Goods trains! Goods trains!" * This marks the only appearance of Gordon's Hill in the third series. Goofs * The cleaners washing Thomas all have skinny flesh-coloured wires for necks. * The mud on Gordon changed several times whenever he refused to get a washdown. * When Gordon says "Baaah!", studio equipment can be seen in the top left corner. * The camera wobbles when Gordon finally receives a washdown in the restored version. * As Gordon says "Mind my eyes!" his right eye is misaligned. * As the passengers board the express, one of the coaches has a hole in the roof. * When James first sets off with the express, his wheels slip. * When James is sliding back down Gordon's Hill, a wire can be seen attached to his rear coach pulling him back down the hill. * In the extended scene of James going back up the hill, Gordon is not seen pushing James. * Gordon's eyebrows are missing at the beginning. * When Gordon and James are at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, a signal above them is set for stop. * The signals at the bottom of Gordon's Hill are incorrect as the yellow distant signal is above the red home signal. * In the Norwegian version, James is referred to as Henry when he says, "Trucks will be trucks." Merchandise * Books - Gordon's Trouble with Mud * Buzz Books - The Trouble with Mud * Magazine stories - The Trouble With Mud! and Leaves on the Line In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Complete Series 3 * Seasonal Scrapes DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures * 10 Years of Thomas * Best of Gordon * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 VHS/DVD Boxsets * Special Video Collector's Set * Best Tales on the Tracks * Trust Thomas and Other Stories/A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Best of Collection AUS * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * All Aboard! * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 14 * Best of Gordon * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.1 * No, No Troubles! * The Complete DVD Box 1 GER * Friends Help Friends DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 NOR * The Old Coach * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train ITA * On Christmas Eve MYS * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Donald's Duck and Other Adventures IN * The Trouble with Mud and Other Stories NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon * The Ghost Train (Dutch DVD) UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 9 (Thai DVD) }} Video Games * Magical Adventure es:Los Problemas con el Barro he:הצרה עם בוץ ja:どろんこゴードン pl:Błotne Kłopoty ru:Проблемы с грязью Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations